


30 days of Kylux

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://myquantumtheory.tumblr.com/post/122334149088">this</a> 30 day fic challenge.<br/>Trying to get into the habit of writing more, better, and by myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream

He was in a city. The sky scrapers gleamed in the late afternoon sunlight, and above his head speeders raced between them. The city was full of life. It bustled, humming and thrumming with millions of citizens going about their daily business.

He was in a field. It was beautiful, untouched by sentient hand. It was wild and pristine. A gentle wind stirred the tall grass, and strange bright blossoms opened to great the bright morning sun. Iridescent insects fluttered on gossamer wings, alighting upon delicate petals to clean fragile antennae.

He was in a village. People of simple means worked the land beneath their feet, toiled in the dirt to raise up meager crops to feed their families. There were no data pads. There were two speeders in the entire town. Children laughed and played between the small huts, their feet were bare and their large black eyes were innocent and bright.

He was everywhere. A deep ocean full of bioluminescent jellyfish. A school full of eager pupils. A bright, snowy tundra. A dark, quiet desert. 

Then the sky began to glow. It was a sinister light, pervasive. Brighter than the suns that hung in a million different skies. The citizens of the gleaming city screamed. The air around him, all of the many different incarnations of him, grew hot, as his very eyes burned in the harsh red light.   
Then, there was nothing.

He wakes up slowly. He blinks at the dull grey ceiling, then rises up from beneath his blankets. Beside him, a lover stirs.

He regrets nothing. He laments nothing.

He dreams nightly.


	2. Lock

“S-sirs, I swear I won’t-“

“I cannot believe you. You failed to engage the lock to my office door after stomping through like a hormone addled recruit, and now-“ General Hux gestures to his subordinate currently dangling in the air by his throat. Kylo Ren ignores the general, dropping the third man to the floor in a heap, “For the sake of morale on this base, could you refrain from killing my officers at will?”

“You saw nothing.” Kylo’s eyes focus on the underling, who stares wide eyed and scrambles backward until his back hits the wall, “You gave your report. You asked no questions. Now go.” The officer rises to his feet slowly, salutes the general with a click of his heels, then turns and leaves the way he had come.

For a silent moment, both men stand in the otherwise empty office, the general’s arms crossed over his chest, and Kylo Ren staring at the now closed door. Purposefully, he stepped forward and pressed the necessary button on the door’s panel, then turned to give Hux a pointed look, “Satisfied?”

“A bit late,” he leans back against his desk, crossing his ankles. Kylo approaches him slowly, reaching forward to rest his hands on either side of the general’s hips, “The mood just might be dead.”

“I’ve faced worse odds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may become longer, but I wanted something posted for this day. For now, it's a decent drabble as part of the challenge.


	3. Bitterness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, university got AMP'd up these past few days, which, now, it'll be calming back down and there will be a lot less of that in my way. So, hopefully, that means I'll be able to get more writing done!

Meditation should have brought clarity.

Incense makes the air in his quarters thick with smoke. The environmental controls are turned low, and the lights are dimmed. He can feel the force undulating throughout the ship, surrounding and swallowing the inhabitants, from the darkness that hangs over the First Order like a shroud, to the scant pinpricks of light among the crew which have yet to be snuffed. Kylo Ren sneers at the bright sensation, shifting his focus instead on the deep, yawning blackness.  
It is a void. It is the void. It is a void, and yet it is a well of power just waiting to be tapped by a skilled hand.

White flecks begin to fall. Snow, cold and delicate, fills his mind. The chill seeps through his cloak. He lies in it, unable or unwilling to rise. The girl stares at him, at her victory, and she flees.

Kylo focuses on the rage. He buries himself in that frustration and drinks from the cup of fury. This is where his power comes from, this is where he will find that void.

Pain, raw and fresh throbs through the center of his face. Pain, raw and fresh throbs in his side. His mind swims, the blood loss catching him as he stares up at a black sky. This is where he will die. The crystal clear certainty leaves him breathless. His anger begins to falter, his anger begins to die.  
Just as peace begins to take him, there is the crunch of footsteps in the snow.

It was a moment of weakness. It was a disgraceful surrender. His fists clench tightly above his knees, and he exhales slowly. This is not the vision he seeks. He rises from his position on the floor, and he paces. He was a fool to have thought Snoke would allow him to die. The concept was so near to blasphemy that he dare not consider it. With a sudden growl he slams his fist against an already dented bulkhead. The futile assault makes his hand sting, and he uses the mild pain to ground himself, to focus. He exhales slowly, stepping back into the center of the room to sink back down onto the floor. 

He had been so weak at that moment, and who should see him like that but the general? The man he was constantly fighting for Snoke’s approval, the man he fought to tear apart every night, saw him supine and suffering.

At least he had been spared the bitter indignation of a piteous gaze.


	4. Photograph

It is a very old sheet of holopaper. The sort that needed complicated camera apparatuses to work, that were only taken of very important people. It was one copy out of many, a propaganda leaflet. Rare these days now that the First Order has been quashed, defeated just as the Empire was before. He tilts the thin, stiff sheet in his hand, watches the image display its third dimension, and examines the short looping animation. A young man with light hair salutes someone unseen. His eyes are bright and fierce, and his frown is determined, intimidating. Beautiful. 

He keeps a small chest full of old things, things he should have burned long ago. A scrap of black fabric embroidered with a red insignia, a glove that was a size too small for his own hands, and, of course, the holograph. 

There isn’t much else left of Brendol Hux II left in the galaxy.


	5. Forgiven

“I’m what?”

“For failing me on Jakku. You’re forgiven.”

General Hux looks incredulous from his side of the bed. He turns, reaching over to set what was left of his cigarette in the ashtray on the night stand before crossing his arms over his bare chest and staring back at Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren, for his part, stares back magnanimously, smirking as if he had done something charitable.

“This is an interesting time for you to develop a sense of humor, Lord Ren,” Hux replies with a huff. When Kylo’s brows draw in slightly in confusion, the General’s mouth opens in silent, genuine surprise, “You are completely serious, aren’t you?”

“You assured me-“

“Do you want to compare failures, Ren?” Hux asked, bristling with indignation, “At my last could, that girl has bested you thrice now.”

Both men sit in silence for several minutes, the general taking back up his cigarette and Kylo Ren staring, brows drawn, at the ceiling.

“…Thrice?”

“Yes, Thrice,” Hux snubs his cigarette out and begins to climb out of bed. He strolls over to where his clothes sit folded for him, picking up his comm to check for any messages he may have missed while he was occupied. As he speaks, he lifts a finger for each item on the list, “First when you failed to interrogate her, second when she escaped your custody, and finally when she bested you on Starkiller. Thrice.”

“…I consider the first two to be the same incident,” Kylo grumbled, sliding down further onto his mattress and rolling onto his stomach to rest his chin on his folded arms. Hux looks up at this with a quirk to his brow, then turns his attention back to his comm.

“When you’re finished sulking, Phasma has called for a meeting. We seem to have gotten some reliable intel on enemy movements within the quadrant,” Hux has already started to step into the refresher, and the sound of running water soon follows. Kylo Ren does indulge himself in a short sulk, before rousing himself out of bed to join the general in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's been a little bit! Finals happened and my computer had to go in for repairs. So, now I have an itty bitty laptop that can basically almost run word and skype. Good time to do some writing, I guess!


	6. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this little piece of smut. It's been weighing me down lately, but hopefully y'all can enjoy it~

There were a number of reasons the power within Starkiller’s halls would shut down. While the energy shielding and critical survival equipment ran off of a series of back-up generators, occasionally lighting and other accessory electronics would be shut down for maintenance or to rout power to the environmental shielding during the planet’s unspeakably harsh winter storms. When you could expect a blizzard every cycle in the summer, the “cold” months were understandably uninhabitable.

General Hux watched one such storm through the transparisteel, though watched is a generous way to put it. There was nothing to see between the flickering overhead lights but pure, unyielding whiteness. The roar of the wind outside could be just barely heard past the environmental shielding and the thick wall, and it made him shiver despite the relative comfort of the hallway. He tightened his gloves beneath the blanket of his great coat, then turned just in time to see Kylo Ren approaching. His frown set a little deeper, but before either man could greet the other, the lights finally flickered out.

Nothing illuminated them but the bright red emergency lights that ran parallel to the floor. It made Kylo Ren’s reflective helmet look especially demonic in the low light, “I have off base missions to accomplish, General. You must approve a transport.”

“…Are you serious? Have you not seen the storm outside?” The general snorted and crossed his arms beneath his jacket, squinting in the dim red light.

“Are your pilots not capable?” Kylo Ren presses, stepping forward to crowd into the general’s space.

“They are not suicidal, Ren,” Hux retorts, meeting what he assumes is the knight’s gaze through his mask, “Now if you don’t mind, I would rather spend this blackout supervising my men rather than arguing the foolhardiness of trying to take a shuttle out in the middle of an ice storm.”

When the general moves to step past the knight, Kylo Ren reaches out to hold him still. Whether it is by use of the force or just sheer intimidation, Hux isn’t sure, but he stops moving.

“Could I trouble you to spend this darkness in my company?”

Hux bristles, but relaxes his shoulders, one brow rising as he replies, “Ask me again without your mask.”

There is a frustrated sound that precedes the hiss of Kylo’s helmet. He lifted it from his head, shaking his hair free before asking, again, this time with a visible quirk to his full lips and a slight tilt to his head, “Could I trouble you to spend this darkness in my company?”

“Will you wait until after the storm to trouble my pilots?”

“I do hope to be occupied the entirety of the storm, so, yes.”

“Follow me,” Hux responds curtly, stepping past him and towards officer’s quarters.

It was darker in the General’s quarters. The emergency lighting within personal quarters was sparse, and the dull red glow barely reached the faces of the two men. This did not seem to bother Kylo Ren, who knew exactly where to set his helmet down before palming over the side of the General’s face.

“You look otherworldly in red,” Kylo breathes quietly, leaning forward to press his face against the side of the general’s, his breath skirting over his neck, “Like you have been bathed in blood.”

The general quietly snorts, pulling away to hang his great coat on a hook beside the door. Kylo Ren follows him, slipping his arms around his waist from behind. Hux lets him do this, leaning back against his chest as his gloved hands slide over the front of his uniform, “I’m not sure if that’s disturbing or romantic.”

They kiss slowly, luxuriating in the stolen time this storm has given them. Kylo is indelicate and eager, but has learned that whatever pace the general sets, he will have to abide by. He catches the side of the general’s jaw, holding his head in place as he pushes further into the kiss. His taste is familiar but still savored. When they push apart, it’s for practical reasons. Kylo rolls his robe from his shoulders and drops his clothing over a chair, while Hux takes his time undoing each clasp and folding each garment. Quickly bare, Kylo Ren drops onto the General’s bed to watch him strip in the insufficient red light, the color bright on the general’s pale skin as his trousers slide down his thighs. The knight’s tongue runs over his lips expectantly, and he gestures with his hand to draw Hux forward a few feet with the force.

“Is this truly necessary?” Hux asked as he was tugged forward, catching himself before he fell into Kylo’s lap. His bare thighs pushed apart as he sank down onto Kylo, hands resting on his shoulders as his mouth sought out the graceful curve of the knight’s neck, “Impatience is unbecoming,” he breathes over freshly wet skin, before catching a mouthful between his teeth, intent on blooming a fresh bruise.

Kylo presses crescents into the general’s bare back, then drags his nails down to leave behind angry red marks. The knight’s lips pull back in satisfaction at the moan against his neck, “Such an appetite for pain.”

When they kiss again, it is hard and fast. The general sucks hard against Kylo’s tongue, gorging on his taste as his hands clasp his face. He rocks back into hands that had delved to grip his hips, strong fingertips digging into the firm meat of his ass. Hux’s cock hangs heavy, flushed and hard between his thighs. 

“What do you want, Ren?” Hux asks quietly, reaching down to brush his thumb against Kylo’s bottom lip. Kylo swipes his tongue out over the general’s thumb, then silently meets his eyes as he lies back, guiding him forward with firm hands at his backside. Hux holds himself steady as the swollen, wet head of his cock reaches Kylo Ren’s open mouth, and he doesn’t stiffle his sigh of satisfaction as it meets with plush lips and a moist tongue, “Oh, Ren,” he drawls quietly, meeting his red-lit eyes. Messily, Kylo slurps and sucks the first few inches of the general’s cock, head rising from the mattress as he takes more of him in. His arms squeeze the general’s legs as his fingers knead his cheeks, urging him to push further forward.

Kylo’s head bobs back and forth, counter to the slight roll of the general’s hips. He takes him more of him with each forward draw, making his eyes water and throat swallow reflexively. Hux watches with lidded eyes, giving in to the temptation to thrust into the wet heat of his mouth, his lips curling in sadistic satisfaction when he hears the other man choke on his cock. Kylo would never admit that he couldn’t take it. When Hux finally does pull out and away from him, Kylo swallows and stares up at him expectantly, tongue catching saliva and pre-cum that had smeared out and over his lips. The general leans away from him, rifling through his side drawer, before flipping the cap from a small bottle of lubricant. Unbidden, Kylo takes it.

Slick fingers curl inside the general, pushing down and against his center. The most powerful man on Starkiller base groans with desperate desire as he braces his hands against the wall above them, bouncing back against his probing, deft fingertips. There is only so much of this Kylo can simply watch. Even in the faint red light he can see every wanton contortion of general Hux’s face matched with each sweet, indulgent groan.

When Kylo pushes himself up to Hux’s level, the general snatches his lips in another hard kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. His knees slide further apart on the bedsheets, and his hips turn out for more, though none comes as Kylo’s hand slides out and away. In retaliation, he bites down against his bottom lip, making the knight inhale at the brief taste of pain.

“Impatient,” Kylo chides as their kiss breaks, “And yet I find your desperation becoming,” he muses softly, above the quiet click of the lubricant’s lid.

When the lights in the general’s quarters flip back on, they are blinding in their brightness, but neither man really needs to see at that point. Kylo Ren can feel every inch he has inside of the general, who bounces in his lap like he was born to do it. With closed eyes, Hux’s thighs work to push him up and down, as he tightly grips Kylo’s shoulders for leverage. Kylo’s hand pumps his cock as he rides him, urging him towards that edge with each angled thrust upwards. The general cums suddenly, gasping and leaning back, squinting down to watch his seed shoot over Kylo’s hand and chest. His nose begins to curl at the mess he has made, but he hardly has time to react as he’s pushed backward and onto his back. 

Kylo lifts himself up onto his knees, and thrusts over Hux, a hand on either of his hips pulling and pushing him counter to his movements. Oversensitive, the general exhales an expletive on each graze of his center, “Give it to me, Ren,” he demands, his entire body tightening and clenching down on Kylo’s length, “Let me feel it.”

Obediantly, Kylo relents. With a strangled cry he spills inside of the general, filling him with white hot cum as his thrusts begin to die out. He milks himself for every drop, letting it overflow and spill between them on the bedsheets.

For awhile they sit in place, Hux lying and Kylo sitting, before slowly they begin to resume their lives. Hux slides off of Kylo and pushes himself up in a sitting position, wincing slightly at the unpleasant empty feeling. Kylo’s hands wind around his waist, pulling him against him as he presses a kiss to the center of his forehead.

“The darkness is over, Ren,” the general reminds him quietly. Kylo lifts one hand up, and through his power over the force, turns off the lights within the general’s quarters.


End file.
